totaldramafithseasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama season 5, ep 2 (What i hope happens)
Teams: hero: Trent, Gwen mike zoey LaShawna and Cameron Devil: Heather scott Duncan Jo Alehandro Courtney Star: dawn Dakota Noah Cody Sam Lindsay Wild Card: izzy Owen Katie sadie Justin b Loser: Tyler Bridgette Geoff Eva Staci Loud bell ring Chef breakfast Dawn walks downstairs first an is given a plate of bacon Dawn; I'm a vegan I can't eat this Chef growls Dawn takes the plate and replaces the bacon with pancakes. Izzy walks In from outside wearing a fur cape Dawn gasps in horror. Izzy: What it was just a bloodthirsty bear RAWR hahahahahahahahahaha Dawn: All life has value, even a bear Izzy: BACON!!!!! Dawn looks unimpressed Zoey and mike walk down the stairs gazing into each others eyes Jo and Eva race downstairs and knock over zoey and mike, Eva pushes dawn out of her chair Dawn: And I thought Jo and brick where bad Gwen and courtney have a screaming match a Sadie and Katie follow them but fall down the stairs and knock over Gwen and Courtney. Everyone else arrives. Confessional Katie and Sadie Katie: We are so exited to be back, and it's great to meet the new cast members Sadie: Plus our rooms are right next to each other so we cut a hole in the wall so we can always talk Katie: We did? Sadie: I did Katie: your so nice Sadie: no your so nice Both: eeeeeeeeeeeeek Back in dining room Dawn and Gwen are talking then Scott comes over an they stop. Scott: Mind if I sit down? Dawn: Yes Gwen: No Scott sits down and dawn moans Gwen: What's up with you Dawn: He got me cut! Scott: You almost got me cut! Gwen: Aww so cute! Both glare at Gwen Gwen: Or not..... Chris: each teams choose one member Dawn: Me! Eva:I got this Scott glares at dawn the stands up Mike gets up Katie hops up Chris: you 5 are now models in the ultimate total drama runway! Katie and dawn look happy, while mike looks confused, and Scott and Eva looks nervous Chris: Meet at here in 3 minutes 3 minutes later Dawn is in a high fashion gown, Eva is dressed normally, Scott is dirty and injured but dressed normal, Katie is in a pink princess gown with her hair down and mike is in a fancy tux. Chris: ok, so the winning team keeps the outfit and the winner is.... Katie and team wild card Team wild card cheers The loser is team loser, as Eva didn't change. Team loser looks disappointed Elimination ceremony Ok once again team loser has lost, the first person saved is.... Tyler, also Bridgette and Geoff. Two votes staci two votes Eva one vote Geoff. Geoff: Who voted me? Eva: You told me not to change dirtbag! Staci: yaaaa being a dirbag was invited by my great great Eva pushes staci Chris Ok whoever can avoid capture by chef longest will Staci- yaa my great granma ethle taught me how to win a tiebreaker, you just Chris: that's it get in the cannon Staci: What Staci gets in the cannon and is launched Chris: Who will be out next? And will team loser ever not lose? Find out next time on total drama 5